1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic card connector, and more particularly to an electronic card connector having an ejecting mechanism. This application relates to the copending application Ser. No. 14/598,179 filed Jan. 15, 2015.
2. Description of Related Arts
Taiwan Patent No. M432992 discloses an electronic card connector including a housing, an ejector, a metal shell, and a card-carrying tray. The ejector includes a cam, a slider, and a lever. The metal shell has an elastic part splitting from a top wall thereof and extending downwardly to press and stably position the inserted tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,597 discloses a card connector having an ejector designed for working with a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card. The ejector comprises a slider which moves together with a thin SIM card to be inserted or rejected, a push rod, and a pivotable lever coupled between the slider and the push rod. In order to effectuate a pivoting movement, the pivotable lever needs a large space.
An electronic card connector having an improved ejecting mechanism is desired.